House of Dawngale
The House of Dawngale, although once a formidable line of swordsmen and magi, now remains in shambles; a mess created by politics via hostilities between Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei. While there are those who believe Silesse Dawngale to be the rightful heiress to the triumvirate of Alah'Danil, there are still the Sin'dorei who refuse to allow her birthright and instead hold staunch loyalty to her blood elf cousin, Ansarrie Dawngale. Presently, Silesse speaks naught of the disarray of her house, as alternatively, she has set her focus on serving the Grand Alliance. The Dawngale emblem was changed during the splintering of the High Elf race. For the blood elves of Dawngale, the field is red, rather than blue and absent the lions. The twin golden lions are fairly new, their additions being symbolic of the loyalty the Dawngale high elves hold towards the Alliance. The House of Stargale Although this history is not spoken of lightly with those outside their blood, it is still taught to the future generations of Dawngale. The children of Dawngale are taught that originally their surname was Stargale, being that they were once Highborne. The earliest records of a Highborne bearing the Stargale surname trace back to before the War of the Ancients, though the surname is no longer documented some years after the exile of the Highborne. With Dath'Remar's decision to abandon the worship of Elune and a nocturnal lifestyle, the surname 'Stargale' was abandoned and 'Dawngale' was taken up instead. This name was also likely chosen to symbolize a new beginning for this line. Controversies *Silesse and her nephew have been at odds over the situation regarding the Dawn's Spire. While she longs for the reuniting of her family, she isn't pleased with Ansarie's assumed position as Lady of the Dawn's Spire. The attempts at diplomatic mends have been made several times, each failing with Ansarie claiming that as long as Silesse remains with the Alliance, she has no power. Ansarie and seemingly all of the Dawngale blood elves believe Silesse to be lacking in wits, regarding her decision to remain at the side of humanity. Silesse believes the same of her fel-eyed relatives, at some point asking them if they'd forgotten the way the Horde had set Eversong Woods ablaze and slaughtered many of their kin during the Second War. *Ansarie seeks the deaths of Sir Telathis and Lavarae Dawngale, the half-elves sired by Silesse's brother and a human woman of Lordaeron years ago. She believes the two to be abominations of the Dawngale bloodline. Telathis and Lavarae are figments of their father and the only connection Silesse has to the deceased Tharaen Dawngale, denying Ansarie her desire to end their lives. *Unbeknownst to Silesse and done to scorn her, Tharaen's memorial site has been destroyed. The Thalassian epitaph is now illegible and the location of his remains are unknown. *Silesse has made the decision to splinter the two houses apart from one another, changing the motto of the House of Dawngale and soon, its banner. Dawngale Dawngale Dawngale Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes